We Meet Again, Old Friend
by kjm126316
Summary: Two friends that were separated for far to long finally meet up again. I do not own The Last Guardian. Hate will not be tolerated, and will be laughed at. Oneshot/Drabble-thing.


Set fifteen years after the events of The Last Guardian

*Told through the POV of the boy*

"Then what happened?" One of the excited kids from the village asked. I frowned and scratched my head.

"I don't really remember," I said truthfully, turning the mirror over in my hands. "It's all a bit of a blur… but Trico saved me." One of the more cocky kids raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't he the one that got you into the mess though?" He asked, sounding unimpressed. I scowled.

"Trico was under the influence of the Master of the Valley when he took me," I insisted. "He had no control over his actions." The kid snorted.

"Sure he didn't," he muttered. I resisted the urge to slam the mirror over his head.

"What does the mirror do?" Another kid asked. I smiled softly, reveling in old memories.

"Well, I used it to open up certain areas in the temple towards the end of our journey," I said, then added: "But I could also use it to shoot lightning from Trico's tail." The kids jaws dropped.

"Really?" They squealed. "That's so cool! How did it work?" I smiled.

"Like this," I said as I directed the beam of light towards a cluster of trees. I was somewhat surprised when I didn't see an arc of lightning or bolts of plasma go flying.

"This is usually where Trico would fire lightning or plasma bolts," I said, slinging the mirror around my arm like I used to. I sighed, turning to the kids.

"Alright, you guys better get back, your mothers won't be pleased if you're out any longer." I said. The kids understood the hidden message and scampered off.

As soon as they were out of sight, I allowed a few choked sobs to escape. It doesn't matter how many times I tell that story (going on twenty now), I still get emotional over it.

God, I missed Trico. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I'd done more to help him, to get the villagers to leave him alone and stop hurting him.

I gave a bitter laugh. Not like my pleads would have done anything, nobody believed me when I told them that Trico had saved me numerous times, not even the kids.

It's only when a few drops of water hit the ground that I realize I'm crying.

I sighed, straightened up, and then hesitated. I slowly looked left, then right.

No one was around.

A bittersweet smile now on my face, I turned on my heel and headed into the forest, just for old times sake.

Hey, it reminds me of the time I spent with Trico a bit, ok? Don't judge.

Once I was in the thick of the forest, I took the mirror off from my arm and pointed it at a random cluster of trees.

"Heh, just like old times, isn't it?" I muttered to myself. "I aim the mirror, and nothing happens for a few minutes," I shook my head, a fond smile on my face. "Dammit Trico, I was almost kidnapped by those bloody guards because of that."

I sighed and turned around; mirror now residing on my arm rather than in my hand, preparing to go back to the village, when I heard it.

The faint fizz and crackle of electricity, followed by the sound of an explosion.

 _No way,_ thought, slowly turning around.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Where the cluster of trees had been was a smoking crater.

H-how? How is this possible? The only person (well, animal in this case) that i know of that is able ro cause destruction like that is...

Trico...

But that's impossible! He had his tail ripped off, it can't fire lightning anymore!

Besides, Trico's...

Dead.

Despite my efforts to squash my growing hope that my friend is somehow alive, I grabbed ahold of the mirror and aimed it at another cluster of trees.

Nothing.

I sighed, hopes dashed, when-

*Crackle*- BOOM!

My eyes widened as I watched the painstakingly familiar bolts of plasma fire from nowhere and destroy the cluster of trees.

Tears now budding up in my eyes, I 'sheathed' the mirror again, and hesitantly called out: 'Trico'?

The tears I'd been working so hard on containing slipped out of my eyes when I heard a soft cry. I'd recognize said cry anywhere, even if I hadn't heard it in over fifteen years.

"Trico…" I said softly, just as the head of my childhood friend appeared between two trees. He looked at me and cocked his head as if to say: 'Yeah, I'm here, now what?'

"Trico!" I sobbed, running forward and throwing my arms around my friend. He cooed happily in response, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think that he was crying too.

The End

* **Sniff* so that happened.**

 **I literally wrote this right after watching Jack (jacksepticeye) finish TLG, and I'm a bloody mess. (Yeah yeah, I know I'm late the the party, shut up.)**

 **Also let's just say that Trico's tail grew back and that's why he's able to fire lightning** , **kay?**

 **I wotte this at 12:30 at night, so cut me some slack if it's crap, alright?**

 **Lil' bonus scene for you all here:**

"Wait, you have a kid?" I asked incrediously as I watched the small pup dance around and paw at the butterfly's. Trico snorted as if to say: 'No duh.' I smiled softly and hugged my friend.

"I missed you." I whispered thickly. "Please don't leave." Trico hummed reassuringly.

 _I missed you too. I won't leave, I promise._


End file.
